fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Siata Vista
Siata Vista (シアタビスタ, Bisuta Shiata) is a rookie Fairy Tail mage. Siata is also the younger sister of the wizard saint Sanjo Vista, and the daughter of Supreme Commander Raimo Vista and Ruzana Vista. Up until recently, Siata had never been an official mage or taken on any jobs. However, she was given permission to join Fairy Tail and pursue her desire to see more of the world of magic. Appearance Siata is a young mage of average height, who has a slender athletic build with long black hair. Coupled with a narrow jaw-line and dark eyes her appearance has been described as quite attractive by those she has encountered. Similar to her mother, Siata is fair skinned. She commonly dresses in casual, yet functional, attire that is primarily colored with black and red. Currently she has been seen wearing a black v-neck shirt that doesn't completely cover her back over fishnet that covers her chest. She also appears to wear extremely long gloves that nearly come up to her shoulder. In addition to the aforementioned items she wears formfitting black shorts under a long red shirt that hangs over her right leg down to her ankle and usually keeps a small equipment pouch strapped to her left leg. On other occasions, Siata sports a long, sleeveless pink top over a low black tube top. Along with this is a pair of plain white shorts coupled with white shoes; elbow high pink and black gloves with gold lining down the middle. Much to her father's distaste, the outfit does show off a bit of Siata's cleavage. In addition, she wears a white Alice band in her hair. Personality Siata is a loud mouth, she is always hyper and ready to do anything exciting. She is much like her father in that they are outspoken and very outgoing albeit a little over excited at times. One who desires to be famous as a mage, Siata can be described as very ambitious, wanting to be a great mage like her mother was; maybe gain great fame like Esmerelda Fifanness one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Siata and her brother Drake constantly argue on trivial things, but she cares for her sibling nonetheless. She gets along well with her adoptive brother Shisuke Dankadou, whom she treats like a blood sibling She has a close relationship with her mother and often has serious talks with her about life. She loves her father but they get into arguments from time to time. Siata loves adventure and fun, despite her noble background she much like most of her family act like normal people. The person in her family she looks up most to is her brother Sanjo Vista, since they share many things in common. When first entering Fairy Tail, she came off as shy. But this was quick to change. Relationships Fairy Tail Family History Coming soon..... Magic and Abilities Reflector: Like Midnight of Oracion Seis, Siata's magic is Reflector, which has the ability to reflect, distort, and twist all matter of objects except for living things like humans. Unlike Midnight, who can use this magic effectively without any motions to defend, Siata must use hand motions whenever using magic. This is due to her mastery and raw magical energy being far ''less then that of the Oracion Seis Ace. In spite of that, she still has an impressive mastery of it given her age and amount of experience. She was capable of blocking Erza's slashes with moderate difficulty during the sparring session-- though the latter would quickly overpower her. Also, Siata has little grasp over the illusionary capabilities of her magic; thus unable to employ them in battle. *'Mirror Wall:' Siata uses her reflector magic to create a wall like barrier before her, that relfects all mid-level attacks. This is her strongest defensive spell overall. *'Spiral Pain:' Siata uses her reflector Magic to twist around the opponents clothes or armor to confine, and cut them. She does not care to suffocate her opponents, seeing it as far too cruel. She mainly uses this to restrain people. '''Enhanced Strength:' Siata holds an impressive amount of physical strength, so much so that she can easliy lift items far heavier then her despite her petite build. Makarov jokes that she takes after her mother in terms of physical prowess. Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant: Unlike Mdinight, Siata simply uses Reflect more as a defensive power. Her offense mainly lies in her elite unarmed combat skills. Trained by her father and others, she displays high level combat prowess overall. Even Erza had to dodge and keep herself totally alert when Siata unleashed a series of impresive kicks and punches. Once again, Makarov notes that Siata is more like her mother then she thinks in terms of fighting. Keen Intellect: Like any other Vista, Siata is sharp in more ways then one. She is very intelligent and can conjure up plan in the midst of combat in no time. Though, her hot headed mentality can conflict with her reason at times. Trivia *Ever since her child years, she has always wanted to tag along with her eldest brother, Sanjo. *Like her brother, Drake, she got her black hair from her father. *Siata is only member of Fairy Tail without a sad past. *Siata's favorite meal is grilled shrimp over white rice. *According to Siata, during an interview with the Sorcerer Magazine, Fairy Tail's best quality is the "fun atmosphere". *Siata's middle name is "Valyria". Category:House of Vista Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Zicoihno Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage